deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma VS Bass
Description Mega Man vs. Street Fighter! Which black colored, anti-heroic, dark version of our heroes will win? Beginning Wiz: Capcom. A company people love or hate. Boomstick: They fricking canceled Mega Man Legends 3! Wiz: And like Mario to Wario, and Sonic to Shadow, Ryu and Mega Man get their dark counterparts too. Boomstick: Like Akuma, The Master of the Fist. Wiz: And Bass, Mega Man's arch-rival. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Akuma Wiz: His original name being Gouki, he alongside his brother Gouken were pupils of Master Goutestu in a dojo. Boomstick: And like every stereotype, it's in Japan! Wiz: Goutestu taught the brothers how to learn the style of the Ansatsuken Style of fighting. Boomstick: But being the prick he is, Gouki killed his brother and Goutestu and mastered the Satsui No Hadou, called himself Akuma, and became an evil demon of badassery! Wiz: Akuma plays similar to Ryu and Ken, considering they both use the same style of fighting. Boomstick: But for the sake of Death Battle, we'll go over his moves. The Gohadoken is a purple fireball that is similar to a Hadoken. Wiz: The Zankukayku is Akuma's version of the Hurricane Kick. Boomstick: And the Goshoryuken is basically the Shoryuken, but it has black lines coming out of Akuma's hand when he does. Wiz: Akuma can also use the Demon Flip, which he basically leaps at his foes and throws them head over heals. And then when he's down, he has two very powerful transformations: Shin Akuma and Oni. Boomstick: Shin Akuma is only used when Akuma is facing a deadly foe. This turns his hair to white, gi to purple and he starts changing skin color, making him deadly and racist! Wiz: Shin Akuma increases all of Akuma's attacks, but it's not as powerful as Akuma's ultimate transformation, Oni. Boomstick: Oni is non canon, but screw that, he looks fucking awesome! Wiz: In Oni form, Akuma's hair is still white, but his gi is ripped apart and his entire skin is blue. Boomstick: Oni is powerful enough to cause an earthquake when he punches the ground, and bullets don't affect him at all. Also, he is at least 2 times more powerful than the Shin Akuma form. Wiz: Oh yeah, and one more thing, Akuma's most powerful move is the Raging Demon. This move, if it catches the foe, will obliterate the unlucky victim's soul. Boomstick: Your soul! Wiz: Akuma has destroyed an island with a single punch, destroyed a ship with a single punch, destroyed a forest with a single punch, and in Oni form, duked it out with Asura for 500 YEARS. Boomstick: Jesus, the guy battled this guy for 500 years. Now that's a real man's feat people! Akuma: I am power made flesh! Feel how weak you truly are! Bass Wiz: After constantly getting defeated by Mega Man and seeing his Robot Masters laid to waste, Wily decided he had enough. Boomstick: He decided that he would use his most powerful tools on his ultimate creation...Metal Soni-I mean Bass! Wiz: Bass was created out of Bassnium. I wish I was making this up. Boomstick: We get it Wiz. We talked about this in Eggman vs. Wily! Wiz: Where's your jokey spirit? Boomstick: ..... Wiz: Anyway, Bass can copy powers sort of like his rival Mega Man. He also has a dog named Treble which he can use to back himself up. Boomstick: This may sound like outside help, but the dog barely does anything other than being able to merge with Bass to become Super Bass, which we'll go over later. Wiz: His Bass Buster is his main weapon. It is exactly parallel to Mega's Buster, but it's black and yellow instead of blue. Boomstick: Wiz's right! The buster can fire powerful projectiles able to harm Mega Man and take out Wily sockpuppets with one hit! Wiz: Magic Card is where Bass will throw, well, a card at his foe like the Joker would, except way more powerful. Boomstick: His Wheel Cutter can go up walls and fires spikey wheels at his foe! I'm guessing he didn't make Cars 2! Wiz: Doppler Attack is where Bass creates four clones of himself. Boomstick: And his Time Bomb can freeze time for four seconds! Wiz: He can also use energy kicks and can slide on the ground. He can also wall jump and can quickly navigate through levels with ease. Boomstick: But you better watch when he becomes Super Bass, where he becomes twice as powerful! He not only gains the ability to fly, but to fire hyper beams and bombs at his foe! Wiz: Bass can keep up with Duo, who is 3 times faster than the speed of light. He can also match Wily's lasers in terms of power, and is Massively FTL with his teleporters. He also managed to outrun Galaxy Man's black holes and he took blasts from Wily's #8 Machine which could harm Duo. Boomstick: However, Bass only has one real weakness. His pride. He believes himself to be above everyone else, which proves to be his downfall! Wiz: But get past that and you got yourself a mean, lean, robot killing machine. Bass: You are far too weak, Mega Man. Wily may fear you, but I do not! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Akuma is walking through a forest to find his next foe when a robot teleports in front of him. Akuma: What do you want, you hunk of junk? Bass: I'm here to kill you. Akuma: You won't kill me THAT easily, for I am Akuma, master of the fist! FIGHT! https://youtu.be/REVVh_erc6c?t=2m18s Akuma throws a Hadoken at Bass, who sidesteps and fires an energy blast from his Buster, which Akuma jumps and fires more fireballs, in which Bass blocks. Akuma jumps down and uses the Demon Flip, grabbing Bass and throwing him into a tree. Akuma: Is that all you got? Bass: I'm just getting warmed up. Bass fires more projectiles at Akuma, who takes them down with Hadokens. Akuma then uses a Tatsumaki and spins at Bass, who knees him and shots a projectile, hurling Akuma back. Akuma gets up and teleports at Bass and uppercuts him with a Shoryuken, causing Bass to get hurled back. Bass: Not bad for a demon. Akuma, offended, kicks Bass in the face, who takes the blow and blasts Akuma with some ice, freezing Akuma's legs. Akuma: Argh! Bass then kicks Akuma in the face, but for some reason, Akuma's legs didn't break off like in the Mortal Kombat games. Akuma gets up and fires a Hadoken beam at Bass, who counters with his own Hyper Beam. Akuma: Could this be my worthy fight? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbiVO4_fQWM Bass then uses Magma Bazooka and fires Fire at Akuma, who quickly teleports past them and rapidly punches and kicks Bass. He then hits him with a hard strike, knocking Bass down a waterfall. Akuma jumps after him and they engage in an air battle. Akuma use his Tatsumaki to keep himself in air while Bass flew around. They constantly clashed into each other, but Bass eventually gained the upper hand and hit Akuma with Hard Knuckle, causing Akuma to crash into the land. Bass: Had enough? Akuma gets up and runs angrily up to Bass and attempts to punch him. Bass protects himself with Leaf Shield, and fires a projectile from his Buster, in which Akuma jumps over and Dive Kicks Bass, breaking his Leaf Shield. Akuma then punches him 6 times before using a Shoryuken, knocking him back. Bass gets up and fires a Dive Missile at Akuma, who dodges and fires a Hadoken in response. Bass dodges and flies at Akuma and grabs him as they soar into the distance. Akuma: Let me go, you piece of junk! Akuma then hits Bass with a Tatsumaki and attempts to Dive Kick him, in which Bass maneuvers out of the way and hits Akuma with a Spread Drill, causing Akuma to bleed. Akuma gets up and starts glowing purple and white. Bass: What's this? Akuma had become Shin Akuma. Akuma: Play time's over, because now prepare to meet your doom! Shin Akuma then punched the ground, causing a gigantic shockwave, hurling Bass back. Shin Akuma teleported next to Bass and kneed him before blasting him with a gigantic Hadoken beam, causing serious damage on Bass. Bass whistles quickly and Treble appears and they become Super Bass. Part 2: Super Bass vs. Shin Akuma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97-sVj9Y-6k Akuma then uses a Misogi and crushes Bass with his fist, but Super Bass shrugs it off and fires a Hyper Beam at Shin Akuma, who quickly teleports and fires a powerful Hadoken from the sky, in which Bass dodges and flies at Akuma. Akuma: OOF! Bass then drop kicks Akuma back, making Akuma angrier. Akuma then leaps at Bass who fires a Crash Bomber, causing Akuma to explode. Akuma gets up and fires an array of Hadokens at Bass, which pressures Bass too much. Akuma: DIE! Akuma then teleports up to Bass and uses a Powerful Tatsumaki, causing Bass to fly in the air. Akuma then flies after him and performs the Demon Armageddon, critically damaging Mega Man's rival. It looks like Bass is dead, as Shin Akuma walks away in triumph, only to get burnt by a Magma Bazooka. Akuma turns around angrily and sees Super Bass get up. Bass: You have fought well Akuma, but our little game is over. NOW. Bass then uses his Zero Below Ice and freezes Akuma's legs. Shin Akuma struggles to get out as Bass uses the Black Hole Bomb, causing a miniature black hole to appear. Shin Akuma uses some Hadokens to break free his legs and tries to teleport away, but the pull was proving too strong. Akuma: I'm not losing to some robot! It's time to use my full power! Part 3: The Final Showdown https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imyYNe4GOh0 Bass: What do you mean? Shin Akuma then starts glowing blue. Power surges as his gi rips off and he starts turning a dark blue while his hair is...still white. Shin Akuma had become Oni. Oni: Your time has run out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaCjeQGAXWk Super Bass and Oni rush full power at each other and start quickly throwing blows at each other and one of their punches collided, causing a huge shockwave. Oni then kicks Super Bass and uses a quick Hadoken to push him back even further. Oni then teleports at Bass and strikes it, only for it to be a clone. Three other Bass clones appear around Oni, confusing the demon. The real Bass uses a time bomb, which stops time. Then, all of the Basses rapidly fire projectiles at Oni before using a magic card, stabbing Oni. Time becomes normal again. Oni: Argh! Oni is bleeding and Bass is heavily damaged, but that doesn't stop their fighting. Oni shoots a powerful electric Hadoken at Bass, who dodges. Oni then punches the ground, causing the ground to shake and rocks start to collapse. Bass: Impressive display, Akuma. Oni: Your flattery won't fool me! Now perish! Oni then uses the Raging Demon and grabs Bass, who honestly didn't seem to mind that this attack threatened his soul. The screen turns black and Bass is rapidly beat up as he is howling in pain. Oni turns his back to the screen as the process ends. However, Bass gets up, more pissed off than anything, confusing the demon. Oni: What? How? How did you survive my attack? Bass: Simple. I am a robot, and therefore, I am programmed, meaning I don't have a soul. Oni: Impossible! No matter, I will still kill you! A tired Oni runs full speed at Bass and kicks him in the face, causing Bass to get hurled back into a tree. Bass already had a plan to defeat his demon foe. Oni runs up to Bass and prepares a Hadoken, in which Bass hits Akuma with Hard Knuckle, causing Oni to flail back. Bass then fires a gigantic hyper beam at Oni, causing the demon to get hurled on the ground. Wasting no time to lose, Super Bass flies over to Oni and freezes his legs with his Ice. Oni: No! No! No! Bass: Good bye, Akuma. Bass then uses his Black Hole bomb, causing Oni's legs to break off due to the ice as his remaining body is pulled in and crushed and churned by the power of the Black Hole. When the black hole ended, Oni was nothing more than a pile of blue and white goop. Bass then transforms back to normal and falls on the ground tired. His dog Treble gives him an E Tank, healing Bass instantly. Bass: Thanks Treble. The two robots then teleport away as the sun sets. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: That was awesome! Show it again! Wiz: This battle was a very close fight. Akuma had the obvious experience advantage and the durability and stamina to keep up with Bass, but Bass took the rest. Boomstick: Akuma may be faster than most Street Fighters, but Bass is literally three times faster than light! Plus he is comparable to Mega Man, who can literally harm Sunstar, who is a god! Wiz: Plus, Super Bass trumped Shin Akuma and was pretty matched with Oni. But Oni's best move, the Raging Demon, was made useless due to the fact that robots don't have souls. Boomstick: Looks like Akuma just couldn't Black Holed the pressure! Wiz: The winner is Bass Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Street Fighter vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Demon VS Robot Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016